Ashblaze
Physical Description Ashblaze is a large, muscular grey tabby tom. He has short, thick fur, a slim, long tail, a broad head, a white muzzle and emerald green eyes. Personality Ashblaze is somewhat disloyal and deceptive, mainly due to the kind of environment he was raised in, as well as the cats raising him, making some of his clans very wary and distrustful of him. Despite his flaws, he maintains a fairly large friendship group, even if the relationship between him and the others is somewhat unhealthy. His strengths make him a very powerful cat though, as well as a formidable opponent in battle, as he is very confident, courageous and always willing to fight until the very end. This may make him appear as reckless sometimes. Overall, Ashblaze is a very nice cat if you don't get on his bad side. History Ashblaze is originally from Fallenclan, and was raised by Wildscar and Heatherlight. His father often encouraged him to harm his clanmates when playfighting, which slightly worried Ashkit. When Ashkit witnessed his father kill his mother, he decided to flee Fallenclan, only for Wildscar to send Darkkit, Ashkit's brother, to follow him. Darkkit catches up with Ashkit, and the two of them spend a few nights in the forest on their own. One day, they stumbled across a Hiddenclan patrol. Both Ashkit and Darkkit still had Fallenclan scent on them, but after explaining what happened, the patrol took back Ashkit and Darkkit, and Tinystar agreed to take in the two kits. He and Darkkit meet River when they get to the clan, a Kittypet who has also just arrived at Hiddenclan. The cats are briefly awkwardly greeted by Violetkit, before she was dragged away from the cats by her parents, Dawnpool and Stonestep. Ashkit and his brother become apprentices, and that's when Ashpaw properly gets a chance to meet and get introduced to Violetpaw and immediately falls head over heels for her, though Violetpaw doesn't notice straight away. Ashpaw often teased Violetpaw throughout their apprenticeship, and would also brag about his achievements, though Violetpaw never really cared too much to begin with. Ashpaw also becomes good friends with Heartpaw, Icepaw and Skypaw after Violetpaw introduces him to the friendship group. Ashpaw invites Riverpaw to the group as well, causing a close bond to be formed that made the group inseparable. Ashpaw also invited his brother, Darkpaw, to join the friendship group, but he refuses this offer, saying that he doesn't deserve to be given an offer like this, though he would continue to think about it, in case he changed his mind. Ashpaw didn't ask Darkpaw about it after that and the two brothers started drifting away from each other. When Ashpaw and his friends get their warrior names, Shyfeather begins to notice how madly in love Ashblaze is with her, and the two try to form an even closer relationship. However, around the same time that Ashblaze receives his warrior name, Ashblaze started having dreams about being in the Dark Forest. He is visited by the ghost of his father, Wildscar, who tries to persuade him to start training in the Dark Forest. At first, Ashblaze refuses, as he didn't want to be associated with his father anymore and knew that training in the Dark Forest was wrong and against the Warrior Code, but agrees to at least keep the offer in mind and consider it. Ashblaze's brother, Darkcloud, started getting more aggressive, which led Ashblaze to believe that it was because of the Dark Forest and his father's influence. Ashblaze tried to go to the Dark Forest every now and then, but he never got to see his brother training there. Instead, Ashblaze started practising there, under the guidance of his father, despite saying that he no longer wanted to be associated with his father. Ashblaze started picking up the unique and special battle moves and skills of the Dark Forest very quickly and after being pressured into using the newly learned skills outside of the Dark Forest, Ashblaze started being a lot more violent and dangerous, causing a lot of his clanmates to be extremely frightened. The main fuel that drove Ashblaze's craving for murder was his infatuation with Shyfeather, causing him to want to kill cats which harmed her or became too close to her for Ashblaze's liking (excluding his friends). Shyfeather started noticing what Ashblaze was doing and started to distance herself from him, being afraid that if she got near him, he would harm her. Ashblaze realised what Shyfeather was doing and tried to reach out to her on multiple occasions, even asking his friends to check on Shyfeather when he started getting especially worried about her. After about two weeks of relaying messages, Icestream gave Ashblaze a message from Shyfeather, in which she said that she wanted to meet up and discuss the issue because she started getting really scared by being around him and wanted a way to solve this issue. The two cats met in secret far away from the Hiddenclan camp and Ashblaze asked if he did anything wrong. Shyfeather shook her head and turned away, which angered Ashblaze and caused him to lash out and call her a liar. Shyfeather looked back at Ashblaze, looking hurt and nearly in tears and Ashblaze, realising what he had done, apologised to Shyfeather. The two cats focused on getting their relationship back to where it started, which took quite a long while, but when their relationship became even better than it was before, Ashblaze asked Shyfeather to be his mate. Shyfeather, still a little hesitant, agreed. Shyfeather and Ashblaze eventually had their first litter of kits, Silverkit and Stormkit, which brought great joy to both cats. Trivia Interesting Facts * Ashblaze has Fallenclan blood through Wildscar and Heatherlight. AU Information Drips AU blood type: Dull, multi-coloured, red + black (DOMINANT: red) Pokémon Type AU type: Fire/Fighting Category:Hiddenclan Category:Fallenclan Category:Warrior Category:Rogue Category:Cats Category:Main Character